While showering in a shower stall or combination bath and shower, it is oftentimes difficult for a woman to adequately shave her legs and to avoid nicking or cutting the skin. In order to accomplish the task, the individual must either bend over from the waist in a shower stall or shower/bath combination or in a shower/bath combination rest one's leg in an elevated position along the rim of the tub. Neither position is perfectly satisfactory for accomplishing the task since the smoothest shave is accomplished with the leg extended without any muscular contraction involved.
Attempts have been made in the past to develop foot supports for shower stalls and baths to aid in the cleansing of the lower legs and feet. These apparatus can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,448 to Cairo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,180 to Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 1,232,223 to Clark, U.S. Pat. No. 2,182,532 to Bentz and Design U.S. Pat. No. 190,624 to Morrison.
Clark and Bentz are directed towards a footrest utilized by an individual in a reclining position within the tub. The remainder of the foregoing patents are directed to some type of footrest for resting the ball of the foot in order to aid in cleaning the foot or lower leg. Designs such as Martin and Morrison prevent safety problems within the shower or shower/bath assembly in that they protrude from the wall with sharp edges. Cairo is an actual foot stool which can be placed in the shower stall or shower/bath assembly. All of the foregoing suffer from the shortcoming of not allowing the individual to rest their leg in an extended, substantially horizontal position with muscular relaxation to aid in the shaving of the legs.
Applicant's invention provides for a heel rest secured to the wall of the shower or shower/tub assembly, which has no sharp corners or edges and which allows the individual to rest the heel of their leg in the support and thus allow the individual to shave the leg while the muscles are in a relaxed position.